Big Brother 13: Cult
Big Brother 13: Cult Season 13 is the thirteenth season of Cosmic's Big Brother. The this was the first ever series to have an official name. It launched on Friday 11th May and finished on Saturday 2nd June. The applications were released on 1st May and closed on 9th May. De'Marco was the winner of the season while being the second boy to win a Big Brother season since Big Brother 10 (excluding celebrity versions and spin offs). De' Marco was the first ever winner to re-enter the house after being evicted. The season is the second-longest ever with 80 days. Eye Design The eye was revealed on the 30th April. The eye was black and simple, but had a red glowing pentagram right in the middle to represent a dark and ominous theme for the thirteenth series. House Design The House design wasn't revealed to the public but was shown after the launch due to suspense. This is the first ever time the house wasn't revealed before launch night. The theme was dark and Gothic, with church windows and vines coming through the walls. The main color theme was: black,red and grey. Twists * On Day 1, It was revealed there would be Four Cult Members that would live in the Cult House for 2 weeks. They would spy on the housemates and in the end nominate two of them for the first eviction, little did they know the evictee would move in with them. * Crista, Marissa May, Kory and Mike were in the Cult House. Kory was in the main house and spied on the houseguests for 24 hours then it was revealed he would pretend to walk so another Cult Member would enter, It was agreed that Crista would go into the house. The Housemates were told that the public would nominate two houseguests for eviction but that was a lie, The Cult Housemates nominated Nadia & Jacob and Harley & Charley for eviction. * On Day 7, Nadia & Jacob were evicted with 52%, they moved in to the Cult House for the next week while Marissa May and Mike moved out of the house into the main house leaving Nadia and Jacob and Kory being the only ones there. Marissa and Mike were pretending to be a duo saying they replaced Nadia and Jacob. * Marissa May and Mike had control of nominations, they nominated Harley & Charley for eviction. They also chose two houseguests to be eligible to nominate, Paris & De'Marco were chosen, they both nominated Dem and Axel for eviction meaning : Dem,Axel,Harley & Chary and Alex would be nominated for the first real eviction. * On Day 13, All the housemates were told about the Cult Twist, The team winners of the second shopping task would be the new cult: De' Marco,Ollie,Bicardi,Paris,Andrew and Mike were new cult members, they had full control of nominations. * After Harley & Charley's eviction, Harley & Charley were on the winning team, since they were evicted they had to choose only one houseguest to nominate after their eviction, they chose Jacob & Nadia. * On Day 21, '''After Marissa May's eviction, the nominated housemates were revealed to be safe from next weeks eviction and also had the power to evict one housemate, they chose to evict Dem. Dem was the new member of the Cult and was told on Day 28, three other cult members would join him in a fake triple eviction where everyone was nominated (Apart From Nadia & Jacob,Axel and Alex). * '''On Day 28, Bicardi,Paris and Andrew were evicted and sent into the cult house.Dem,Paris,Andrew and Bicardi were in control of the task called town of Salem, they were in control of who died and who survived. De'Marco and Alex were the only players standing meaning they both won the game. In the end, The housemates found out that Dem,Paris,Andrew and Bicardi were cult members and were in control the whole time. * The Cult Members wore their cult outfits (Black Robes and a Hood) and re-entered the house. While they were in the Cult House, they chose to nominate four housemates for eviction. Dem chose Axel, Bicardi chose Nadia & Jacob, Andrew chose Caden and Paris chose Barbie. It was also revealed that two of the nominees would be evicted by the housemates and the remaining two would face each other in the fifth eviction vote. In the first Town Of Salem task, Crista,Paris,Mike, De Marto and Alex were the only survivors, They were told they would receive a prize. Unfortunately, Big Brother told them this was their prize and had to evict one of the four nominees chosen by the Cult Members, Crista and Paris evicted Barbie while Mike,D'Marco and Alex evicted Caden. Caden and Barbie were evicted. * On Day 34, The former Big Brother winner Kayley from season 8 entered the house. Kayley taught the housemates how to be a true winner, Kayley caused a lot of feuds in the house especially with Paris and Alex. In the end of Kayley's stay, she chose one housemate that she thought was the 'biggest winner' and gave that person an immunity pass. Kory was chosen, meaning he was immune from the next eviction. * On Day 37, All the housemates nominated for the first time as the Cult Twists were over. Everybody was eligible to be nominated apart from Kory. Bicardi,Dem,Andrew and Ollie faced the public vote. Tasks On Day 6, Two housemates at a time were told to stand on the podiums in the task room and above them would be a quote of what one of those housemates said in their VT, the housemates not on the podiums had to work out which housemate said that quote. 9 quotes were read out in total, At the end it was revealed that the housemates got 5 points correct out of 9 quotes and won the shopping task. On Day 13, Housemates were put in teams of 'Black' and 'White', the housemates had to move their blocks onto the opposite side first. The team who put all their blocks to the opposite side first won, White team won meaning they were Cult Housemates and were eligible to nominate. On Day 20, Housemates recieved a ball each, the main objective was to push it over the obstacles to win immunity, Axel won the task meaning he was safe from eviction. On Day 28, The housemates participated in the 'Town Of Salem' task. The housemates were in a forrest while there was a killer on the loose, The housemates had to stay in their cabins unless told not to. When they woke up, one of the housemates would be dead. The housemates had to figure out who was the culpret. If the right person was caught then the house would win immunity. The housemates had to catch out two killers. The Housemates won the task by catching the killers (Nadia and Mid). Big Brother told the survivors (Paris,Crista,Alex,Demarto and Mike) that they would win a prize. Not knowing that prize would be to evict two of the housemates nominated for eviction. K7.png|DR K6.png|Bedroom K4.png|Stairs K3.png|Garden K2.png|Lounge/ Kitchen/ Dining Room K8.png|Bedroom 2 (Catacombs) K.png|Bathroom Room.png|Room Unknown.png|Stair Decor 9.png|Pool Housemates Week One Week Two Week Three Part 1 Week Three Part 2 Week Four Part 1 Week Four Part 2 Week Five Week Six Trivia * De Marco is the second male to win a Big Brother UK season * De Marco is the first ever winner to have re-entered the competition * Big Brother 13: Cult is the first ever season to have a two-boy final three * Big Brother 13: Cult is the second longest season with 80 Days * Big Brother 13: Cult is the first ever season to have a name * The Cult Twist is the biggest ever twist to come to Cosmic's Big Brother * This is the first season to feature a second house. * This season had 11 newbies, being the most ever newbies in a Cosmic's Big Brother season. Which is nearly three quarters of the cast.